The present invention relates to devices and methods for preventing ice build-up and articles of manufacture that are resistant to ice buildup. Devices which experience ice build up include analytical devices which require temperature control. Some instruments employ peltier devices with heat sinks and heat exchangers. Heat exchangers are typically made of metals due to the metal's high thermal conductivity. As these devices withdraw heat from the air circulating around the heat exchangers, the temperature of the heat exchangers is lowered. The temperature can be lowered such that the moisture in the air, water, condenses on the surfaces. The condensed water lowers the efficiency of the heat exchanger. And, a cycle develops in which the temperature of the heat exchanger is driven lower and lower. Eventually, a layer or block of ice forms on the heat exchanger. In order to restore the efficient operation of the heat exchanger, the ice is removed.
Dehumidiers, air conditioners, refrigerators and freezers have problems with ice build-up. Ice will form in freezers on any metal surface. For example, ice will form on metal shelving and metal containers and if the freezer has coils, such coils will develop a layer of ice. The ice can build up in freezers and reduce available useable space and reduce the efficiency.
Icing on aircraft control and lift surfaces is a problem. As used herein, control surfaces are surfaces associated with changing the course of an aircraft. Lift surfaces refer to wings and the like. Ice forms and adheres to the control and lift surfaces due to temperature and aerodynamic effects. Icing on aircraft has been associated with numerous catastrophic events.
It is desirable to have simple means to reduce icing problems in equipment and aircraft.